How To Escape A Double Date
by xXxInMyDreamsxXx
Summary: When your stuck on an double date with your best friend and her boyfriend sometimes thing become a little awkward...awkward enough to want to escape. "So are we going to do this again?" "Hell no." Runther and Dece one-shot.


**Heyo People! So I decided to write a Runther/ Dece one shot thing…Ya its really short but I came up with the idea last night and couldn't get it out of my head. Now I have to wait for a certain person *cough Glitter cough Girl cough* to wake up even though it's like 1:00 in the afternoon( cause she's lazy) (unless she didn't get my text or is just avoiding me) so I can ask her if she can edit this because guess what guys? My grammar sucks balls! Yay for never failing a grammar test in school but forgetting everything I know when I write my stories. *Cue virtual high five***

* * *

The night had started off well. Endless chatting between the brunette and the redhead took place but quickly faded as the night drew on. The boys picked up right when they let down, discussing past memories and joking around. However that came to its end as soon as it started. This left them in an uncomfortable silence, all four of them pushing their spoons around in their ice cream as each person pondered on what to say, just to at least try to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"So… uh… how's your science project going, Rocky?" Deuce spoke up, setting his spoon down on the soupy contents of the leftover melted ice cream in his cup.

"It's going good… I still have to finish it though," the brunette replied, working up a slight and awkward laugh. After flashing a polite smile, Deuce pulled out his phone. Feeling her own phone vibrate a minute later, CeCe pulled hers out as well.

**From: Deuce**

**To: CeCe**

**Can we go now?this is such a buzz kill!ill**** make **

**up an excuse!**

_ Sent at 8:45 pm _

**From: CeCe **

**To: Deuce**

**Dude, chill ur pants we can go in like 10 **** this is al**

**most over anyway =/**

_Sent at 8:46_

"Everything okay?" Rocky asked when she saw the look on Deuce's face as the Latino looked down at his phone. The boy looked up and slapped a fake smile on when he felt a foot make contact with his shin under the table and winced slightly.

"Except for the searing pain in my shin," –he gave CeCe an icy glare– "I'm doing well."

"That's good," Gunther chimed in, now feeling the same agonizing pain in his own shin as well. Pulling his own phone out of his back pocket, he quickly wrote a text for his own girlfriend.

**From: Gunther **

**To: Rocky**

**Can we plz go...and**** y did u kick me?!**

_Sent at 8:49_

Once again throwing a polite glance at CeCe's way as Deuce typed something into his phone, Rocky was more than grateful to feel her phone vibrate but frowned when she read the message.

**From: Rocky**

**To: Gunther**

**im sure u can survive 10 more m****in and you **

**cant let me do all da talking.**

_Sent at 8:50_

Letting a slight groan pass through his lips, Gunther slumped back in his seat. The minutes started to feel like hours for everyone at the table as the awkward silence drew on.

**From: Deuce**

**To: CeCe**

**Make up an excuse to leave! Plz!**

_Sent at 8:52_

**From: CeCe**

**To: Deuce**

**Seriously, -10-min?**

_Sent at 8:53_

**From: Deuce**

**To: CeCe**

**Im beggin ya here!**

_Sent at 8:54_

The young couple looked up and glanced at the couple who were on the other side of the table.

"So uh I kind of have to do homework still and I'm giving Cece a ride home so maybe we should get going," Deuce announced, clearing his throat. Cece face palmed.

"Deuce we finished our homework together earlier…that's kind of how we ended up on this double date," Rocky replied softly.

"Maybe he forgot that he had other homework…to do?" the words came out as more of a question than a statement from Gunther's mouth.

"One sec," Deuce held up a finger as he spoke.

**From: Cece**

**To: Deuce**

**Now we can't leave! They'll think its**

**Cause we don't want to be here!**

_Sent 8:58_

**From: Deuce**

**To: Cece**

**WE DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!**

_Sent 8:59_

**From: Cece**

**To: Deuce**

**We don't want them to know that!**

_Sent 9:00_

Rocky and Gunther just sat on the opposite side of the both watching as the two argued back and forth between texts. The look on their faces gave it away, not to mention their phones buzzed one minute between each other.

**From: Gunther**

**To: Rocky**

**They know that we know that they're **

**textin each other right?**

_Sent 9:01_

**_From: Rocky_**

**_To: Gunther_**

**Prob not…**

_Sent 9:02_

* * *

**From: CeCe **

**To: Deuce**

**They probably know we're texting **

**each other now!**

_Sent 9:03_

**From: Deuce**

**To: Cece**

**GOOD! Maybe they'll take that as a hint!**

_Sent 9:04_

**From: Cece**

**To: Deuce**

**NO! NOT GOOD! I don't want Rocky to know**

**that I never EVER want to do this again!**

_Sent 9:05_

* * *

**From: Gunther **

**To: Rocky**

**I say we use the curfew excuse.**

_Sent 9:06_

**From: Rocky**

**To: Gunther**

**Do it…**

_Sent 9:07_

The brunette and blond shared a look, sliding their phones back into their pockets as they sat up.

"So uh my mom changed my curfew to 9:30…its 9:08 I should get going," Rocky announced. The couple facing opposite to them looked up.

"I'm giving her a ride home so…" Gunther trailed off.

"Alright," Cece stood up along with Rocky and leaned in for a quick hug.

"We'll have to do this again," Rocky chirped with fake happiness.

Cece slapped on a fake smile, "Totally!"

Cece and Deuce sat back down and watched as their two friends disappeared into the dark parking lot. One more minute of silence passed before either one of them spoke up.

"They totally used the curfew excuse to get out of this," Deuce mumbled shoving a spoon full of the melted ice cream into his mouth.

"Yep."

"So are we going to do this again?"

"Hell no."

* * *

**_What did I tell ya? Short huh? Maybe not so good either but eh it works for me. Now if you excuse me I have to go beg Glitter Girl to edit my grammar because my grammar skillage is equivalent to that of 3_****_rd_****_ graders! Yay! Go horrible grammar that drives Glitter Girl cray-cray! Well I hope you liked! I might turn it in to a one shot series thing where each chapter is about a couple or couple(s). Depends on if i get anotehr one shot idea..._**

**_Sweet Dreams_**

**_-xXxInMyDreamsxXx_**


End file.
